<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wishing that every piece of you stays forever by cosmicsray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466218">wishing that every piece of you stays forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsray/pseuds/cosmicsray'>cosmicsray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Late at Night, M/M, Post-Break Up, Wishing, heartbroken kageyama, praying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsray/pseuds/cosmicsray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I don’t know what I would do without you. Please stay. Please stay with me forever.” </i>
</p><p> </p><p>But no matter how many times he wished for it, even if he kneeled, raised his hands up, and bow down to every god that’s existing, Hinata still left. As if this event—this moment is inevitable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wishing that every piece of you stays forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!!:D im here again and this one is inspired by the song bawat piyesa-munimuni HEHE feel free to listen to it!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Ang bawat piyesa na bumubuo sa'yo<br/>
Bawat piyesang nawa'y mapasaakin<br/>
Habambuhay</i>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>“No, Tobio… I just don’t love you the same way anymore.” </i>
  </b>
</p><p>These words were the last thing Kageyama would pray for to hear from Hinata. That was the day he was fearing. That was the day that he wished not to come. He had wished for this not to happen a few times, whispering to the wind, please let him stay with me forever.</p><p>The first time was on their first date. It was simple, so simple that Tobio thought Shoyo would hate it. </p><p>“I love ramen! I love going out after midnight… This is too perfect for a first date, Tobio!” Kageyama looked at him endearingly as he gobbled his noodles. How could he love this? His new boyfriend asking him out of nowhere to go out at 2 in the morning to eat at a 24/7 ramen house is not an ideal date, at least in the perspective of Tobio. But Shoyo is different, Tobio realizes. He makes everything perfect in his eyes. </p><p>
  <i>Please, let him be with me forever….</i>
</p><p>The last time he prayed for him not to go happened when Shoyo insisted on going on a road trip, one time at 9pm. </p><p>“C’mon, what are we gonna lose? Nothing, but stress. It will be fun, Tobio. Trust me.” </p><p>Because of Hinata’s persistence, they ended up lying down at the back of Kageyama’s pick-up, staring at the stars in the middle of literally nowhere. Tobio can smell the morning breeze, realizing they had spent the night there. He looks at the person in his arms, the sunlight gleaming at Hinata’s skin and hair.</p><p>Kageyama has two suns, he couldn’t even be more thankful.  Looking at Shoyo’s angelic sleeping face, Tobio whispered, </p><p>
  <i>“I don’t know what I would do without you. Please stay. Please stay with me forever.”</i>
</p><p>But no matter how many times he wished for it, even if he kneeled, raised his hands up, and bow down to every god that’s existing, Hinata still left. As if this event—this moment is inevitable. </p><p>Kageyama still thinks about everything connected to Hinata.. </p><p>Everything.</p><p>His sparkling eyes when they see him. His smile. His sweet scent. Their volleyball games.The all-nighters they pull together during college hell weeks. The simple dates. The cuddling after the movie. </p><p>It was all too vivid for Tobio right now that he stares at his own shadow painted at the wall. Everything. The breakup he never imagined to happen. He couldn’t even pinpoint what made Hinata do it. What was the last straw?</p><p>Is it because of Tobio being too busy because of work sometimes? Is it the gifts that disappointed him? Did he give enough love for Shoyo to feel or was it all too little? Tobio groaned at thinking about all of these. It makes his head hurt, his heart ache. </p><p>Hugging the pillow, he looks outside the window beside him. Only the moon was visible, no stars in the sky. Tobio, now moving on another topic to think of, imagines how Shoyo is doing right now. </p><p>Is he fine? Is he thinking about him? Or he really just fell out of love and realized it that day and decided to just break up with him and not care anymore?</p><p>Shoyo moved out of their apartment. After Tobio enumerated all the possible reasons for him wanting to break up and Shoyo answering, “No, Tobio. I just don’t love you the same way anymore.”, Tobio has been silent. He didn’t speak at all. He knows that if words come out of his throat, tears would come out immediately. So, when Shoyo left, he didn’t say anything. He just watched him walk out slowly, until he disappeared from the door.</p><p>He didn’t wanna cry. Even when he thinks about the heat of Hinata’s skin or the sunlight passing through Hinata’s hair. He still thinks, up until now, that the skies would listen to his wishes. That Hinata would barge in one day, saying the words,”I still love you.”. Even his friends couldn’t blame him for thinking like that. Hinata and Kageyama loved each other dearly in their eyes, so as to Kageyama’s eyes. They were inseparable, they’re like a package. So they couldn’t blame Tobio for waiting even after a hundred years. </p><p>Everyday. Every time Tobio wakes up, he closes his eyes and prays to the sky. It was as if he could not let go of this habit, like it is inevitable for him not to wish for it. Please let every piece of him stay with me forever.</p><p>Kageyama looked outside his window again and realized. Maybe the sky really does listen to him. Because now, 5 years have passed and he knows every piece of Hinata is still with him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>At habang ika'y yinayakap nang maigi<br/>
Binubulong ang dalangin 'wag sana maglaho sa hangin</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope U liked it! its my first time writing something abt post-breakup and i think i'm getting back on writing. thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>